Jealousy
by miry68
Summary: Jealousy can be a very difficult thing to control. Edward and Bella have their first experience with jealousy when exes come back from the past. But is the result what they expected? All Human


Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters or any other references I make to any other book, movie or TV show.

Bella's POV

I hate Tanya Denali! Not only is she tall, skinny, gorgeous, and blonde, but she is my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Yeah, you're probably thinking 'she's an ex for a reason, what's there to worry about?' well I'll tell you. She is a new client at my boyfriend's job.

Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. Well we are practically married. We are currently living together and act as if we were married. All that is missing is the rings and the marriage certificate. I've never minded them before, but now seeing Edward spend so much time with Tanya makes me wish that I had them.

I know Edward loves me. He has told me many times, proved it even. I just find it hard to believe that he actually chose me instead of her. She's gorgeous and I'm so plain. I'm not tall but I'm not short either. I have brown eyes and hair. I'm skinny because I work out to stay skinny. The only thing I am proud of is my voice. I'm not sure if Tanya can sing, but it would suck if she was better than me at that too. She is definitely richer than I am. I work as a waitress at "Bella Italia," which is where I met Edward, while she owns her own business or something like that. And I wouldn't blame her if she wanted Edward back. He is the most handsome man I have met. His bronze hair goes well with his vibrant green eyes. He has a body of temptation and a soul of an angel.

We have been going out for about 2 years. I don't remember us arguing for more than a day. He was always home before seven and we would have dinner together. But lately he has come home late at around 11 or 12. We hardly see each other. I have to leave early for work and he wakes up a little later than me. We talk only in the morning when we are getting ready for our day. I have tried not to push him into telling me what's going on. Anytime I ask about his job he is short with his answers.

This weekend he has it off, but I have to work on Saturday morning. He said he was going to plan to go to the restaurant.

So now I am at work, making sure all my tables are cared for.

"Bella, you have another table. I think it's your man and the rest of your friends." Angela, my co-worker, said.

"Thanks Angela, I'll be right out." I told her and headed to the break room.

Edward hadn't seen me this morning, so I was going to surprise him. I was wearing my uniform shirt but had unbuttoned the top few. Instead of wearing the slacks I usually wear, I wore a tight black skirt that hugged my hips perfectly. Not to mention they showed off my legs, especially since I was wearing heels. I fixed my hair in loose curls and then walked out to greet them.

I walked out to the tables and immediately saw Edward. His back was to me so he hadn't seen me yet, but Emmett and Jasper had. They started whistling as I approached them.

"Wow, someone got all sexy today." Emmett said winking

"Emmett she is dressed like that to get more tips." Jasper said

"Shut up you two." I said I shut my mouth after I said that too. Mostly because Edward looked sexy as hell but I noticed another addition at the table. Tanya was there.

He turned to me and smiled at me. Usually I would be putty in his hands with that smile. But after seeing that he brought Tanya here my mood shifted sourly.

"Baby, you look amazing." He said

"You look great Bella," Tanya said too.

"Thanks," I said dryly

"Why so sexy Bella" Alice asked

"Yeah, I love that skirt on you. It makes your ass look great." Rosalie said looking at me knowingly. She saw my mood change.

"Thanks girls, you all look great too." I told them. I can't believe he brought her here. He is lucky I'm on the clock right now and that I have to be polite.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"The same," Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper said together.

"You guys practice that?" I asked them and they all just smiled. Yeah they practiced.

"What do you recommend Bella?" Tanya asked

How about some poison, or acid down your throat, I thought to myself.

"Lemonade is great here, but so are the iced teas." I said calmly.

"I'll have lemonade. And Edward will have one too." She said

I glared at her. How the hell does she know if Edward wants lemonade? He doesn't even like them. He usually drinks a coke.

"Edward doesn't like the lemonade." I said

"Um, that's fine Bella, I'll have lemonade." Edward said shocking me for the second time today.

"Fine, I'll be right back with your drinks." I said and left without another word.

The rest of the time they were there, I made myself busy with my other tables. I didn't want to have to be polite to Edward and Tanya at the moment.

When they were getting ready to leave, they called me over to the table.

"What can I get you?" I asked

"Bella, we are going to go to the regular spot in a while. What time are you off?" Alice asked

"I have to cover Lauren's shift again, so it won't be until later tonight."

"But you'll meet up with us later right baby?" Edward asked smiling at me crookedly. But I didn't fall for it this time.

"Yeah, when I'm off I'll head over." I said

"It's not like you have to change. You look hot Bella." Rose said

"Thanks girl."

"I'm leaving you a huge tip only because you wore that skirt." Emmett said

"Shut it Emmett."

Edward was glaring at Emmett for his comment but I didn't have the energy to care.

They left and I didn't even say goodbye to Edward. He was too busy helping Tanya with her stupid coat.

I told a tiny lie when I said I had to cover Lauren's shift and when I said that I was going to meet up with them later. After my shift was over I headed straight home.

I couldn't go to them. After seeing them all hang out with Tanya, I felt depressed and didn't fell like going through that again.

So as soon as I got home I changed into some workout clothes, threw my hair into a high ponytail and headed to the gym. I wasn't going to mope around waiting for Edward to come home. I took out all my frustration over the past couple of weeks at the gym. My body was really feeling the pressure I was under. I had lost close to 10 pounds already and still gained muscle in my legs. I was getting a killer ass too.

After my anger was diminished, I decided it was time to go home. Plus it was getting late and I didn't want to walk home so late. I entered the apartment and headed straight to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and stepped out in just a towel. My phone was ringing so I went out to the living room to answer it. I didn't make it in time to answer it. The screen flashed 43 missed calls, 10 voice mails and 52 text messages. What the hell? I checked the missed calls and they were all from my friends Alice and Rose, Jasper and Emmett and Edward too. Why would they call me so much?

The texts they sent were all chaos.

-Bella, where are you? –A

-Bells, where you at? –Em

-Baby, you off work yet? Everyone is waiting for you, especially me. I can't wait to see you in that skirt again or perhaps with it off of you. ;) –E

-OK, Bella I just called the restaurant and you aren't there, WTF?! –A

-Is it because the bitch is with us? –R

-Bella, we are starting to get worried, answer you phone, will ya? – Em

-Bella, please answer us, just to make sure you are alright. Emmet and Alice are driving us all crazy with their ideas of what happened to you. – J

-Bella, baby, where are you? We called you work, home, cell and nothing. –E

-Isabella Marie Swan, listen carefully if you are alive and are purposely not answering the phone, I will kill you! I hope you are fine though –A

Then they got crazier.

-ok, if you are the ass who kidnapped Bella, I'm going to hunt you down and beat your ass to pulp. –Em

-If you don't give us Bella back, I will have you hanged from your balls if you are a guy and I'll mess you up if you're a girl –A

-ANSWER THE PHONE!-A and Em

Then the last two made more sense.

-Bella, just let me know you are ok –E

-I understand why you didn't come. Reply to make sure you aren't dead or kidnapped; Alice and Emmett are ready to go to the police. –R

The voicemails were pretty much the same. I cleared them all and deleted the text. I replied to everyone in one text.

-I'm fine! –B

"So, I see you got all our messages." Edward said. I had not heard him come in. I jumped at hearing his unexpected voice.

"Shit, you scared me. Make some noise next time." I said going into the bedroom to change into some pajamas.

I walked back out and Edward was still standing there in the same spot.

"Why didn't you join us tonight? At least let us know that you weren't coming. Everyone was worried something had happened to you."

"I got home and went to the gym. I guess I was there longer than I had planned. When I returned I showered and didn't hear my phone ring. I already sent everyone a message letting them know that I am ok." I said trying not to look at him.

"Bella, what's going on? You have been so distant lately." He said

I can't believe he just said that I was the one being distant. Did he not notice that I was the one here every night and that he was the one that came home late?

"I'm being distant?" I asked him

"Yeah, you are being distant. We haven't spent time together in the longest time and today when we had the chance to, you decided it would be more important to go workout." He said clearly getting upset.

"We haven't spent time together because you are always busy. You spend all your extra time with your new client." I said getting just as upset as he was. Bottling all these emotions for such a long time was getting to me. Hearing him blaming me for our lack of time together was making all the emotion come out.

"It's my job Bella. It's not like I would rather stay at the office all day than be here with you."

"Well you didn't look too forced, especially today, when you brought her with you."

"Brought who with me? Tanya?"

I stayed quiet, not wanting to admit it. He knew who he took to the restaurant and our regular spot. I guess she probably knew about it seeing her past with him.

"Is Tanya the problem? You can't be jealous of every female friend I have." he continued

"No it's not every female friend you have. You don't see me freak out about Alice and Rose, do you? It's just her. Why would you bring her?"

"Her plane home was cancelled and I invited her. Was that such a bad thing to do?"

"You know, you're right it wasn't a bad thing. Next time, I'll just leave you alone with her all day. I'm sure you had a good time without me." I said turning away from him. I could feel myself tearing up and I didn't want him to see me cry.

I didn't get far since Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"We aren't done Bella. Why do you feel the need to be jealous? Have I ever given you a reason to be?" he asked me.

I looked away willing my tears to stay put and not spill out. But they betrayed me and did just that. I hated that my body was so weak. If I was sad, mad, or happy I always ended up with tears in my eyes. I think my body's somehow broken because I don't see that happening to other people.

"No you haven't, but seeing you with her made me realize you had actually dated her. You had held her hand and kissed her and caressed her just like you do to me. I knew you had but I saw how good you two looked together and it made me sad. You seemed to enjoy her company. And it made me wonder if you looked that way with me. You even drank the nasty lemonade for her." I said sadly

He stared at me and I saw him calm down after hearing what I said. He brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. It was sudden so at first I was not moving. But then my body reacted to him and kissed him back.

"Baby, I look a million times happier with you. The only reason I invited her was because I felt bad that she was stuck here. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. But you have to know that whatever I had with Tanya is over. I have absolutely no feelings towards her. I only have eyes for you. I only want to kiss and touch you." He assured me and pecked me on my lips quickly.

"Alright, I'll stop being a bitch." I said making him laugh

"So I have the day off tomorrow. Everyone made plans to go to the spot again. You want to go or would you rather not. She is going to be there."

"Its fine, we should go. We can spend time together later that day."

"Why wait until tomorrow night? Let's start right now." He said picking me up and practically throwing me over his shoulder, caveman style.

He threw me on the bed and I landed with a bounce. He lowered himself to me and just as our lips were about to meet, his cell phone rang.

"Are you going to answer?" I asked

"No, let it ring." He said crushing his lips to mine. But the phone kept ringing.

"Just answer the phone. You need a new ringtone that one is annoying."

He groaned and got up to answer his phone. "Hello? Oh hey Tanya, what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and left the room. Why did she have to call him at this hour? It was close to 11 p.m., what could she possibly need? Are there no other employees that could help her?

I went into the living room and started watching TV. There was a lifetime movie on so I started watching that. I say started because after a couple minutes I fell asleep.

The next thing I know I was waking up in my bed. I guess Edward took me to bed; he was still asleep when I got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, showered, shaved my legs, straightened my hair and applied some make up. I took a long time in the bathroom, so it didn't surprise me that Edward was no longer asleep. He was probably in the kitchen. I went into the closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a black blouse. I put on my black heels and headed to find Edward.

"No, I can't right now. It will have to be later when we see each other at the spot." I heard Edward say into his phone.

I walked into the kitchen then.

"Good morning Edward."

"I have to go, bye." He said to whoever was on the phone. I had an idea of who it was.

"Good morning baby, breakfast?" he asked

"Sure, who was calling you this early?"

"Um, no one, well no one that matters." He said and that just made me smile.

"By your choice of clothing I am guessing you aren't working today."

"No, not today," I said

We spent the morning together, after breakfast until we had to head out to meet everyone at the spot. The spot is a coffee shop that we spend most of our time at. They have theme nights and tonight's is karaoke night. I love to sing. It gives me a chance to express myself without admitting my feelings since I could always blame it on the song for being too deep. Everyone was surprised when they found out that I could sing. Tonight was going to be fun.

We arrived at the spot and everyone was already there.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose said when they saw me.

"Hey everyone," I said

"Well it is nice to see you are alive." Emmett said

"Yeah, do you know how worried we were young lady?" Jasper continued the lecture.

"No, I don't know, please explain it to me." I said

"No!" Edward, Alice, and Rose said quite loudly.

"Bella, don't get them started they will talk all night. I just calmed Alice this morning." Rose said

"Yeah, let's go sign you up for some singing." Alice said

"You sing Bella?" Tanya asked me seeming to not believe Alice.

"Yeah, only for fun." I said trying not to be mean to her.

"She is being modest. Bella has a beautiful voice. She could go and get a record deal in a second." Edward said

"Definitely, she can sing any genre." Emmett added

"Well I'm glad I came. Now I'll get to see you perform." Tanya said.

I don't know if it was just my dislike of her but her comment sounded challenging. As if she still didn't believe I could sing. Well I'll show her.

Alice, Rose and I signed up and chose our songs. We secretly signed up Emmett. He sucked at it, but it was so funny when he did do it. He gave a performance to die for.

We went back to our seats then. Edward had already gotten an iced tea for me.

"Thanks," I said leaning up to him.

"No problem, baby." he whispered in my ear. We could hear the host announce the start of the karaoke. But I was lost in Edward's eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's enough of the lovey dovey crap. You two are going to make us all look bad. Rose is going to want me to do that." Emmett said interrupting our connection.

"Let's just focus on all the bad singers."

"Emmett, how come you don't look at me like Edward looks at Bella?" Rose whined

"See what you two do?" Emmett glared at us

We stared chuckling at him.

"Fine, stop being such a baby." I said breaking eye contact with Edward. I just happened to look in Tanya's direction and saw a very weird expression. It was between sad and disgusted at the same time.

"And next we have Emmett Cullen singing 'Friday'" we heard the host announce.

Alice, Rose and I laughed out loud.

"No, Bella, I am not doing it." Emmett said

"Why do you think I did it?" I asked trying to contain my laugh.

"I'm not doing it." Emmett said without answering my question.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" Jasper started to cheer, and then we all joined in. Eventually the whole place was cheering him on.

"Fine! If you insist." He said going up to the stage.

I was laughing the whole time Emmett was up there singing. It was hilarious seeing a huge guy like Emmett imitate a teenage girl's song/ he even started dancing. I couldn't stop laughing even after he finished. I wasn't the only one either.

"I so think I am going to win tonight's contest. Your crown is mine Swan.' Emmett said when he got back to the table.

"After that performance, I will gladly give you my crown. The crowd obviously loves you." I said

"Next up, Bella Swan. Welcome back Miss Swan." The host said.

"Hello everyone, tonight I'll be singing 'Go your own way'"

The song started and I could feel my nervousness melt away when I started singing. The song was upbeat and the people really seemed to like it.

I saw Rose and Alice jumping up and down. The music was consuming me. It felt amazing. As the song finished, I felt myself calm down again.

Hearing everyone clap was great. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt so free on stage.

"Encore, encore, encore." I heard the crowd chant

"What do you say, Miss Swan? You want to give your audience another song?" the host asked

"Sure, but let's slow it down a bit." I said choosing "Rolling in the Deep"

The song began and I started to sing. But I was interrupted by a familiar voice, after a verse. I turned toward the voice and saw him.

Edward's POV

Bella was an amazing singer. She had a gorgeous voice and I knew she enjoyed being on stage. She would step onto a stage and own it with her confidence and charisma.

Bella started her second song when we all heard a second voice, a male voice. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a guy at the edge of the stage.

This guy was tall and built like Emmett. He had tanned skin color and black hair. He was staring at my Bella and singing to her. Bella had not moved from seeing him.

Who the hell was this guy? Did Bella know him?

Then Bella started to sing along with him. Her second performance turned out to be a duet with this guy that I didn't know.

They sang the rest of the song and when they finished he pulled her in for a hug. I was about to stand up and go punch this guy for touching my Bella. But then Bella hugged him back.

"Dude, who's that guy? He's all over Bella." Emmet asked, while stating the obvious.

"Shut up, Emmett. I don't know who he is." I said

"They sounded great together. I wonder who that stranger is." Tanya said from my side.

"Well, well, well a surprising performance by Miss Swan, and . . ." the host announced.

"Oh um, Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Oooohhhh . . ." Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice said together.

"Who's Jacob Black? What's with the reaction?" Tanya asked clueless to what we just found out.

"Jacob Black is Bella's ex-boyfriend." I said simply trying not to show my jealousy. Why would she let him hug her like that? I was watching his hands carefully. Making sure they don't slip any lower on her backside.

"Edward, change the jealousy face. Bella's on her way over here, oh and she is bringing Jacob." Rose said

"I'm not jealous." I said but I said it so quietly that I doubt anyone heard me.

Bella made her way back to the table.

"Hey everyone, I want to introduce you to Jacob. Jake, these are my friends. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, that's Tanya Denali, she works with Edward. And this is Edward." She said pointing to everyone as she said their name. When she said mine, she walked over to me and grabbed onto my arm.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," I said as I pulled Bella closer to me.

"You have an amazing voice Jacob. And it goes so well with Bella's" Tanya said

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I haven't sung with Bells in such a long time. It was nice to do it again, just like old times."

"So how've you been Jake?" Bella asked making a move to leave my side but I held her tighter to me.

She looked up at me questionably. I just smiled at her. I was not letting her go, even if she was angry at me for doing it. Her look changed when she realized what I was doing. She looked pissed. I was going to pay for what I was doing.

We hung out the whole night with me holding, touching, or kissing, more like trying to kiss her, and her trying to catch up with Jacob. I could not help the glare I was giving him through out the night. Bella of course noticed it, but everyone else did too. They apparently thought it was hilarious. Emmett and Jasper kept making dumb comments and Alice and Rose would just look at me and shake their heads. I didn't care though. Bella was mine now. He had his chance and he blew it.

We were finally getting ready to leave and everyone was saying goodnight. I had to reluctantly let go of Bella. And stupid Jake had to hug her again. He picked her up and spun her around a couple times. He smirked at me when he finally put her down. Ass!

I vaguely noticed Tanya trying to hug me goodnight but I quickly brushed her off me.

Everyone went to their cars and left home. On the way home Bella was quiet. I didn't say anything either. I could wait until we got home. And the second I shut the door all hell broke loose.

Bella's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked Edward the second he shut the door.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong. It was your friend Jacob that was disrespecting me, I mean us."

"Jake didn't do anything wrong. What are you talking about?"

"He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. He practically undressed you with his eyes."

"You're imagining things. He did no such thing." I said raising my voice a bit.

"Bella, you have to be joking. You didn't notice his lingering looks?"

"You know what, forget it. We both need to calm down. You really need to think about what you are saying." I said and walked off to the bedroom.

"No, we are talking about this right now." He said following me

Before I got to the bedroom he grabbed me and pulled me back and up against the hallway wall. Déjà vu feeling was creeping onto me.

"Do you think I had fun tonight while your ex-boyfriend kept looking at you lustfully?" he asked obviously upset. This made me turn the question on him.

"Do you think I had fun all these weeks while you were with Tanya? Do you know that you are feeling exactly what I have for the past few weeks? You just lasted one night, while I bottled every feeling for weeks." I finally exploded

"Are you trying to tell me you thought I was fooling around with Tanya this whole time?"

"Yeah, I was, just like you are imagining Jacob looking at me with lust filled eyes." I said noticing things getting heated.

"No, I saw his look. He wanted to be with you like I am with you. But I won't let him because you are mine Isabella." He said then practically dragged me to the bedroom.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"He can't have you Isabella. Do you understand me? I saw that look on his face and it won't happen again." he said leaning down and kissing me roughly.

I had to admit that it was hot seeing Edward this jealous. But I had a point to prove and make him suffer a bit. I tried to push him off me because I was still angry about his attitude towards Jake. He just held onto to me tighter. I struggled harder to keep my anger in check so I wouldn't give in. But my body couldn't resist him for long. Eventually my weak struggles became less and less. I started to kiss him back just as roughly as he was kissing me.

"You're mine Isabella, only mine." He whispered in my ear. I moaned at seeing his dominating side. This possessive Edward was making me overflow in between my legs.

His hands began roaming my body and I moaned at the sensation. He practically ripped my clothing off my body. With each article of clothing he took off he would kiss the part of my body that was being exposed. After every kiss he gave he would mumble 'mine'. They felt like fire on my body and it was amazing.

After I was completely naked and had had at least two orgasms from his hands and mouth touching me, he quickly removed his clothing and got on top of me again.

"Say it Isabella. I need to hear you say it." he said stopping his movements just as he was about to enter me.

"What?"

"Say you are mine." He said rubbing the head of his cock up and down my slit, teasingly.

"I'm yours Edward, only yours. Oh…." I moaned as he thrusted forward and into me. I heard him groan at the sensation. We had not been physically connected to each other in such a long time.

He began thrusting faster and harder. It was unbearable. We had never had sex this roughly. I felt like he was going to make me cum again so quickly.

My moans and his groans were loud and I couldn't find it in me to care. It's not like we had anyone here to hear us.

"Ugh … Bella, I love you baby." he grunted

"Oh… me too Ed…oh…ward." I trailed off

"I am almost there baby…don't…oh…stop." I said my voice so softly.

"Yeah baby, cum for me, only for me." he said

I could feel my inner walls start to become tighter. The coil in my lower abdomen was about to uncoil. He thrusted into me once more and I exploded.

I felt my toes curl and I tingled all over. I kept milking him as he continued his movements.

"Edward!" I moaned out at the peak of my orgasm.

After a couple move thrusts he came inside me. It always felt incredible to feel him cum inside of me.

"Bella… I'm …. Ugh."

He collapsed but pulled out of me and lay beside me. I cuddled up to his side.

"Edward, that was, just wow."

"You're unbelievable, baby. I'm sorry for acting like a jealous jerk. I couldn't take some other guy looking at you like that."

"It's fine Edward. I know I was acting jealous as well. But I definitely liked the outcome." I said looking up at him.

"Me too baby, it's like we were on fire tonight."

I curled myself near him and he covered us up with the blanket. Tonight was definitely an eye opener for me. Edward was definitely not fooling around with Tanya and I now know he is super jealous of Jake. But most importantly Edward loves me just as much as I love him.

The End


End file.
